New idea!
by Williamsdrakion
Summary: So this is my idea of an au called Opposites. If your interested .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I'm just gone lay it out. I have an idea for a au that I want you too hear.**

 **So in this au their is Another kwami named Null who was born from nothingness but was generally evil and wanted to end all existent back to nothingness. But he was stop and sealed away. Until he was found by Gabriel, who wanted to bring his wife back, hear of Null and knew that Null's power was greater than the Miraculous, but being sealed for so long weaken him,so he now required Negative energy to be at his full power again. To do this Gabriel used Null a bit of Null's power to create the Emoculus-The miraculous evil counterparts-that are give people who want ether revenge or the doom of others to cause Destruction and chaos, to full Null's power. But to stop him the miraculous of the ladybug ,black cat ,and butterfly are use to saved the day.**

 **Notes:**

 **Gabriel is know as the Collector-a guy who gives the emoculus to people worthy of their power.**

 **Marinette's still ladybug.**

 **Adrien still Cat Noir.**

 **My oc Drake (or yours) is the holder of the butterfly miraculous and Nooroo.  
**

 ** **Drake is known as Monarch.****

 ** **The emoculus Kwami are called Akumas-yes Nooroo power is still the same, but since Akumas work like kwami's I saw it fit to called the counterparts that.(unless you have a better name.)****

 ** **The Akumas of the emoculus:****

 ** ** ** **Faang-The wolf of emoculus who was created form the creation of war. He is aggressive and a take charge kind of guy.********

 ** ** ** **His emoculus is a bracelet of a crescent moon .********

 ** ** ** **Power: Howl-lets out a super sonic yell.********

 ** ** ** **Jaww-The shark, who was created form the creation of revenge. He is cold and calculating, ready to end his prey at a moment.********

 ** ** ** **His emoculus is a necklace of a shark in five.********

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Power: Terror wave: lets a swarm of mini shark teeth attack enemy****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Crooler- The crocodile , who was created form the creation of deceit. She is devious and manipulated.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Her emoculus is a septum ring.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Power: Scent-Use pheromones to manipulate a being in to believing anything they want.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Nightt- The bat, who was created form the creation of fear. She is playful and treacherous.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Her emoculus is a brooch that gains five wing bones on two each side and one on top.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Power: Scream- Use a hypnotic wave to cause a being to relived their fears.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Miraa-The White cat who is Plagg's opposite . He was created form the creation of chaos. He is the opposite personality of Plagg, but is more malicious.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **His emoculus is a white ring ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **with five claw marks.********************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Power: electricity, electrocute anyone.********************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Hallow- The black beetle who is Tikki's opposite. She was created form the creation of heartbreak. She is the opposite personality of Tikki, but is more inclined to torture of victims.********************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Her emoculus is earrings that are black with five purple diamonds.********************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Power: Doom-summons a weapon of destruction.********************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Sall-The skunk, who was created form the creation of famine. He unlike the others is actually nice and caring, but shy and submissive.********************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **His emoculus is an anklet with five stripes on it.********************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Power: Freeze, can turn anything it ice.********************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **So that's my au if you want to use it or if I should do it.********************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Let me know.********************************


	2. Nooroo,Duusu, Holder and Akumas

**Nooroo history is still kinda the same, an accident happened and he and Duusu got lost. BUT instead of being found by Gabriel,a market salesman found their miraculous and during a trip to the market, the oc who is a child at this time saw them and wanted them. After they got them ,the oc tried them on ,and was met with Nooroo and Duusu.**

 **Notes:**

 **Going the HC the all Nooroo holders are evil, he was surprised to see a kid had him now.**

 **Nooroo has gotten use to calling all his master, when the oc says not to call them master and instead friend , Nooroo was both happy and hopeful for a chance to be of use for good.**

 **Duusu is also surprise and after tell the oc they can not be known , likes them, but doesn't want to be of use now.**

 **Nooroo miraculous is use to sense negative emotions so they can alert cat ladybug to come by sending out butterfly's .**

 **Most of the canon akumas will be different as the reason for being akumatze will be different.**

 **Monarch calls they're butterfly's knights.**

 **Episodes will go very differently.**

 **Sandboy for example, Nooroo actually goes to his b'day .**

 **How they meet master fu is up to you.**

 **When monarch wants to get physical, they use Duusu becoming le paon.**

 **They don't tell Lb and cat because they want to keep them having too miraculous a secret.**

 **Nooroo hopes that he can always have a good holder like monarch.**

 **Nooroo has ptsd form the past holders.**

 **When Lb or cat can't use they're own miraculous, Monarch will send a knight to calm they're distress, and if they let monarch know its them, Monarch transforms them into they're hero suits. Afterwards detransforms them and any other people they called to help.**

 **So no de-evilization.**

 **If monarch can't find someone or Duusu then they transforms themselves.**

 **So this some OppositesAU on Nooroo and Duusu, with the holder.**

 **So if you like you can use this Au if you want.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
